La Definición del diccionario Muggle
by Blind-Target
Summary: Remus debe hacer la tarea de Sirius para la clase de Estudios Muggles, pero el animago no quiere darle el diccionario Muggle.


¡Hola! Finalmente me estrené en este fandom¡¡Gracias Dios! XD

Gracias al señor Viosil Uab, gracias por su ayuda no habría podido si usted no me estuviera dando lata XD.

Sin más qué decir (no más visiten mis otros fics que hasta ahora sólo son de Weiß Kreuz XD), me despido, disfruten.

-------------

— Sirius, verdaderamente necesito ese diccionario. — dijo un joven de ojos dorados por enésima vez en menos de diez minutos.

— Lo estoy ocupando. — se defendió Sirius Black ocultándose tras el enorme libro.

— ¡Sirius Black! — el licántropo comenzaba a perder la paciencia. — ¡necesito terminar tu ensayo de Estudios Muggles! — sí, Remus tenía que hacer la tarea de Sirius toda la semana debido a una apuesta en la que extrañamente se vio envuelto.

— Ya… sólo un momento más. — detrás del libro se escuchaba el rasgar del papel por unas tijeras.

— Sirius, si a ese diccionario muggle le hace falta aunque sea un trocito de papel, te doy mi palabra de merodeador que mañana amaneces muerto y sin tarea.

— Ya… tranquilo lobito, no estoy cortando el diccionario, sólo me estoy cubriendo con él.

— ¡Cúbrete con otro libro!

— Ya, Padfoot, dale el maldito diccionario y termina con los apuntes de Transformaciones de una buena vez. — intervino Prongs cansado de escuchar esa incansable pelea que llevaba más de una hora, y es que Lupin pedía el diccionario incasablemente por largo rato y luego continuaba con algún otro apunte hasta que Sirius se olvidaba del dichoso libro, enseguida se lo volvía a pedir y el ciclo se repetía una y otra y otra vez.

— No, Prongs, tiene que ser este diccionario.

— ¿Y a qué se debe tu terquedad, si es una broma no está resultando graciosa, verdaderamente necesito terminar tu ensayo, es la última vez que te lo digo¿me escuchaste?

— Sí, Moony, te escuché perfectamente, sólo dame un momentito más y… ya casi termino.

— ¡Argh! Ya, Padfoot, dale el libro y cállate. — James se encontraba enfrascado en el mapa de Astronomía que debía entregar al día siguiente.

— Ya, pues no interrumpan¿no ven que un merodeador está trabajando?

— Ya déjalo, Prongs, no tiene caso, yo ya terminé mi tarea así que me voy a dormir. — explicó mientras metía sus libros a la mochila. — pero sabe esto, Sirius Black… — el aludido únicamente hizo un movimiento de cabeza dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. — no voy a hacer tu tarea de Estudios Muggles nunca más. — sin otra cosa qué agregar, Remus salió de la biblioteca sumamente molesto.

— ¡Enhorabuena, Padfoot! — un sarcástico James susurró molesto. — Hiciste enojar a Moony¿eres estúpido o qué?

— Mmm… — el de ojos grises levantó la mirada y observó a su mejor amigo con una mueca meditabunda. — o qué. — respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

— No tienes remedio. Pero luego no vengas corriendo a que te ayude a contentar a Moony.

— Ya Prongs¿tú también te pondrás en mi contra?

— No, no estoy en tu contra, pero tampoco a tu favor, así que… buenas noches. — tomó sus cosas y se fue directo a la sala común.

— ¿Y a estos qué mosca les picó? — preguntó al aire.

— Tal vez se cansaron de aguantarte, Padfoot. — Peter también tomó sus pertenencias y siguió a Potter. Sirius se quedó completamente solo y Madame Pince ya comenzaba a verlo mal pues era tarde.

— Ya, ya entendí, ya me voy. — habló el de cabellos negros guardando sus cosas. — ¿puedo llevarme este libro?

— Sólo asegúrate de traerlo completo, Black.

— Sí, señora. — el joven merodeador salió corriendo de la biblioteca, cambió el camino un par de veces para evitar al Celador y a la Señora Norris; mas luego de veinte minutos de carrera sin descanso logró llegar a la sala común donde se tiró en el sillón más cercano para tratar de normalizar su respiración.

Remus estaba metido en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, estaba preocupado¿la razón? La estúpida tarea de Sirius Black, y es que se lo echaría en cara cuando el profesor le quitara puntos a Gryffindor por su causa, pero se defendería, sí, toda había sido culpa de Black por no querer darle el diccionario, sólo tenía que tomar unas notas, pero no, no se le había dado la gana entregarle el dichoso librito. Estaba muy molesto… y preocupado porque su compañero no llevaría la tarea. Estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se percató del sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Segundos más tarde se encendió un tenue luz y sintió el peso de un libro posarse sobre sus piernas.

— Ahí está el famoso diccionario muggle. — habló fríamente el animago dando un par de pasos para llegar a su cama con doseles abiertos. Tomó el pijama y comenzó a ponérsela. El de ojos dorados se quedó viendo el libro y lo abrió, inmediatamente descendió un pedazo de pergamino doblado por la mitad que ponía "Tarea de Estudios Muggles para Remus J. Lupin" , el joven licántropo lo abrió y leyó "Buscar la palabra 'perfección'"; sin contenerse abrió el diccionario para buscar la palabra y en donde se suponía debía estar la definición se encontraba un recorte mal montado, tomó su varita y murmuró "Lumus", en el acto un montoncito de chispas se agolpó en la punta dándole un poco más de luz para distinguir que el recorte era una fotografía de un estudiante del mismo Hogwarts, el jovencito sonreía con ternura brillado en sus ojos, puso un poco más de cuidado en la imagen y se percató de el estudiante de la fotografía era él.

— Sirius¿qué significa esto?

— ¿Qué significa qué? — preguntó haciéndose el desentendido y acercándose al de cabellos rubios mientras se abrochaba la camisa del pijama.

— Esto. — señaló el recorte de fotografía.

— Ah, pues es la definición de Pefección, está muy claro. — sonrió tiernamente y volvió a su cama ante la incredulidad de Lupin. — Por cierto, ya tenía hecha la tarea de Estudios Muggles. Buenas noches, Moony. — fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir pues el cansancio fue más fuerte que él.

— Gracias, Paddy. — Remus finalmente abrazó el libro y se acomodó en su cama para dormir tranquilamente. — buenas noches.

----------

Gracias por leer, ahora dejen una linda Review XD se los agradeceré mucho

Una vez más gracias señor Viosil


End file.
